Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) provides a stateless mode of operation where each node on the client can determine its own IPv6 address. This mode is referred to as the stateless address auto-configuration. In this mode, the clients are informed of the subnet ID (network prefix) by the router via the router advertisement. The clients use the subnet ID and generate a host portion (e.g., interface ID) that are combined to form their own IPv6 address. Given that clients determine their own IP address and are not allocated an IP address by a central authority like a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server, there may be no record of IPv6 clients and their identities (Media Access Control (MAC) address and IPv6 address) on the network. Accordingly, it may be difficult to get IP address utilization data (e.g., number of clients, percent of addresses utilized) in a stateless IPv6 deployment. As such, applications which employ addressing information on stateless IPv6 clients are unable to get such information from the DHCP server.